Normally, when a multiprocessor chip is required for a new application, a new set of functions or greater functionality for a prior application, a significant amount of effort is required to accomplish the design of the new chip. In other words, even though a new chip has components having the same general types of functionality as existing multiprocessor chips, the numbers of various components may change. As an example, for a given application, a multiprocessor chip may need considerable RAM (random access memory) and minimal cache or floating point math capability. In another application, either the cache or floating point math capability may be to be expanded and RAM is not as important. In other applications, the functionality may be primarily directed to media applications.
It would be desirable to formulate a set of design rules to initially create the various functional modules of a given or first chip whereby this first or existing modular chip design may be used to create a new chip using more or less of the modules utilized in creating the existing chip in a substantially non-creative add or subtract process. Such standardization of modules would minimize chip redesign time in the event that it is determined that more or less capability is required for a given application. Further, the mandatory physical verification time required in conjunction with chip design procedures is substantially reduced upon the completion of physical verification of one of a plurality of replicated modules of a given functionality.